


The Games

by InkedMyths



Category: LinkedUniverse - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Blood, Character Death, Death, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, I used the hunger games bot as inspiration, Implied/Referenced Suicide, You Have Been Warned, this is Angst central, whoops this is pretty dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-01-05 15:22:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21210764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkedMyths/pseuds/InkedMyths
Summary: Just a collection of angsty drabbles/ficlets.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "Four refuses to kill Sky and tries to reason with them, only to be killed."

"Sky, come on."

Four slowly backed away as the other Hero advanced. Sky's expression was horrifyingly blank, seeing nothing but also watching him with a cold glare. Four could hear the frantic chiming from his blade, but it didn't seem like it was being registered. Whatever had just happened had taken complete control.

"Sky, please. It's me, Four." He raised his hands up defensively. "I don't want to hurt you." His pleas went unregistered.

He tripped over a root as he stepped back. As he fell, he knocked his head against a tree. Stars danced as his vision blacked out for a moment. The last thing he saw as his vision cleared was Sky's blade raised above him, blank eyes staring unfeelingly as he brought it down.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Twilight, under the spell, kills Legend. When they come to, the realization of what they've done is too much."

Twilight blinked.

What happened? One moment he was walking in the woods on his own, and then... it was foggy. He couldn't remember what had happened. His head hurt. And-

He looked at his hands, horrified. Blood. Why was there blood? There was so much of it oh Hylia- and it wasn't his. He was fine. So what-

His heart stopped as his eyes drifted up. For a moment, it didn't even register. Then it clicked as he took in the all-too-familiar torn red tunic, the strip of pink hair now mingled with the dark red of dried blood.

No. No. Nononono he hadn't he couldn't have- there's no way- he didn't-

He did.

He fell to his knees, staring at his hands. He'd killed him. Legend. One of his friends. Dead by his hand. Why? Why had he done it? Why couldn't he remember anything, just left here with a body and blood and guilt?

The goddesses were cruel.

No, he wouldn't live with this. He couldn't. Not knowing what he'd done. It was too atrocious. Too great a crime.

He didn't even register the feeling of the knife beyond the pain in his soul.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Warrior begs Wind to kill them, Wind reluctantly obliges."

"No! I won't!" Wind yelled.

"It's the only way," Warrior said softly.

"How can you be so calm about it?" Wind wiped a tear away angrily. "No, there has to be another way. I won't. I-I... I can't."

"Only one of us can get out of here alive." Warrior placed his hand on Wind's shoulder. "I'd rather it be you than me."

"No- no there can't be-" The younger hero broke down, sobbing into Warrior's chest. Warrior said nothing, only rubbed circles into his back as he held him close for the last time. There was no other way. He didn't want this, oh Hylia no, especially not on the poor kid's psyche. But when it came down to one of them living or dying, he wanted it to be his brother that lived.

"It's okay." It wasn't. "Just make it quick." As if the pain wouldn't linger. "There are worse ways I could go." There were definitely better ways as well.

The pain was horrid, but it faded faster than he thought it would. In fact, it was almost nonexistent as the world began to fade away in front of him. And it wasn't so bad, really. The last thing he saw was the face of his little brother.

_Don't cry for me, Wind. I'll always be with you._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "malon <3 blows up Time with their explosive.
> 
> malon <3 runs out of explosives."

Malon stepped quietly over the smoking ashes now littering the ground. Even if it burned through the soles of her shoes, she didn't care right now. She only had one goal right now.

Her hands shook as she gently lifted up her husband's head. His good eye opened slowly, blearily. A weak smile graced his lips, accentuated by the blood dribbling from them. "Well played, my dear."

"I'm sorry." Tears trickled from her eyes as the almost silent words slipped from her mouth. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, love." Her dearest Link placed a bloodied hand on her's. "All is fair in love and war." His chuckles turned into a weak cough. He was fading, it was clear to see. "You're stronger than I ever was. Live for me and our future."

Quiet cries and ashes carried on the wind as a woman with bright red hair cried for her fairy boy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Legend had the courage to walk into the Darkness, and the strength to kill Marin in the light."

Legend knew darkness.

It lingered in every corner, the shadows that trailed behind in the setting sun. It held fast to the alleys behind shops. It hung in the eyes of those who had seen too much. And it covered, consumed in the vastness of night. It choked, chained, chilled him to his core.

This was his darkness. An aching heart never soothed, left to rot as the blackness of midnight swept over him in a tidal wave. Once he had hoped for salvation, for comfort. Now he would save himself by any means necessary. He ignored the small part of his soul that shrieked in agony, the part that cringed away from the blood on his sword. Instead he turned to the dawning sun. Light, at last.

A wilted pink hibiscus lay in his hand. He quietly tossed it behind him.

"You were never truly real anyway."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hyrule is unable to convince Warrior not to kill them."

"I'm sorry!"

Hyrule scooted backwards, clutching his wounded leg. He glanced up fearfully, green eyes meeting cold blues. His pleas fell on deaf ears as Warrior advanced, face twisted in a grimace.

"Maybe so, but that means nothing here." He took a step forward. "This is a battleground, yes? A war zone." Another step. "And the first rule of war is that you don't give the opposite side a chance to get the upper hand."

"Why am I suddenly your enemy?" Hyrule looked up, pleading.

Warrior paused. "Because that's how this all played out. If things had gone differently..." For a moment, his guard fell, and his features were laced with a pained sadness. But that moment was gone in a blink. It may have never truly been there. "But it didn't."

He raised his blade. "This won't be the first time I've bloodied my hands on one I once called a friend."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Wind stood in the ashes of a trillion dead souls, and asked the ghosts if honor matters. The silence was their answer."

Wind stood in the empty field, gazing at the clouds. The only signs of other people lay in the blood stains on the ground, the bones and bodies, the ashes drifting on the breeze. A war zone, one on one. Who knew how many spirits lingered here.

He thought to what he had survived so far. Faces flashed in his mind. Some were there over a shared meal. Some were glances from between trees, and then avoidance. Some were horror in their final moments. He'd tried to be fair. Don't hurt them if they don't hurt you. Repay kindness with kindness. Repay hurt with hurt. That was good, right? He did his best. So why did he still feel broken, empty inside?

"Does honor matter?" he asked the ghosts.

Was there honor in death? Maybe, maybe not. Maybe there was no such thing as honor in this hellhole. Had it ever mattered? Was anything he'd ever done important?

The silence was deafening.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Legend kills Twilight and Warrior with their throwing knives.
> 
> Legend lost 2 throwing knives."

One. Two. Three. Breathe. Not too loud though.

Legend braced himself against a tree. Was he really about to do this? About to- no. Don't think like that. Whatever life had come before this, all that was put aside now. Friendships, bonds, even marriages... none of that mattered now. It was about life and death.

_Not that they seem to be abiding by that._ Twilight and Warrior were rummaging in their bags, chatting. He couldn't quite hear what they were saying. Too far away, and they were speaking in hushed tones. Neither of them were stupid, but it was too late. Someone already knew where they were. Someone with the intent to kill. To win.

That someone was him.

He pulled out one of the knives, shifting quietly and carefully taking aim. Which one first... yes, he would be a bigger problem if he noticed him. Careful, careful...

Warrior's eyes went wide as Twilight collapsed, the hilt of a knife protruding from his chest. He jumped to his feet, looking around. A bigger target. His eyes settled on Legend as the second knife flew.

"Why?" He coughed, blood gurgling at his lips, and Legend spared him a glance.

"Life or death." He shrugged, ignoring the tears pricking at his eyes. "That's all this place is. Today you die, today I live." He turned away as the older hero collapsed and ceased breathing.

He'd meet his own doom soon enough, he figured. Retribution would come in due time.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Sky knocks the wind out of Wind with a punch!
> 
> Wind: 0 HP Hyrule: 3 HP Sky: 3 HP"

Wind stumbled back as Sky's fist slammed into his gut. For a moment, he stood, gasping for air. He tottered, then fell backwards. Hyrule, unable to resist, caught him. He laid the boy on the ground carefully, as though his form would shatter at the slightest mishandling. Sky watched in silence.

"He's gone," Sky said quietly.

"I know." Hyrule didn't look up. "But it's the least we can do, right? Honor him, even a little?" He couldn't argue with that, could he? So he let him be, staying respectfully quiet as Hyrule folded the sailor's arms across his chest, murmuring what may have been a quiet prayer.

After a while, Hyrule stood up. "Okay." He rubbed his knuckled, bruised and bleeding. "I'm done." Sky nodded, and began turning away.

"Why?" Hyrule asked, and he stopped. "Why did it have to come to this? All this- all this fighting, and-" His breath hitched, and he swallowed. "He was just a kid and we- and we-" It proved too much, and grief took over.

Sky had no answers. What could he give? That this was the way things were now? Blood, bruises and betrayal? Every man for himself, temporary alliances never lasting more than a day? He looked to the skies as Hyrule's quiet sobs filled his hearing.

What had they done to deserve this?


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Time and Twilight are tied down by Dark Link, and are left to die."

The hours were passing slowly, too slowly. Time had never thought he'd wish the passage of time would speed itself up, but now he did. Of all the ways he'd imagined he'd die, he never truly considered being tied to a tree in the woods and left to the elements to be one of them.

Twilight had stopped struggling against his bonds a while ago, too exhausted to continue. It hurt to hear his protege's breathing became more shallow and labored as the hours took their toll. There was no telling what would kill them first: the cold, dehydration, starvation, blood loss, infection... it was a long list.

Time leaned his head back against the tree, good eye staring at the stars above. If only he'd been able to keep that damned shadow's attention long enough for Twilight to escape. But fate was cruel.

He let out a bitter chuckle. "He really did get me in the end, didn't he?"

He felt his descendant shift in the ropes. "...It's not yer fault."

Time was quiet. "Maybe not. Just wish I could have at least let you get away. You don't deserve to be left to the same fate as me."

Twilight coughed. "Don't think like that. 'Sides, I wouldn't have left ya anyway. Too stubborn... for that nonsense."

"Fair enough, I guess." Time smiled. "Guess you got that from me."

"Probably." Silence. Then a shudder in the ropes. "Sorry... I keep startin' to- startin' to drift off." Even though it was clear he was trying to stay calm, there was an edge of panic in his voice.

Time's heart clenched. It was cold. Too cold, probably. "Hey, it's okay pup. It'll be okay." It wouldn't, not really, but those words were better than nothing. "Get some rest."

"But if I- if I close my eyes I might-" A swallow. "I might not wake up again."

He was right, of course. He'd probably drift off, pass on from one reason or another in his dreams. Time swallowed, hoping his voice didn't betray the tears stinging his cheeks. "You'll be okay, alright? I'll be there when you wake up." Though he may not wake up here, he hoped the goddesses would be kind enough to place them side by side in the next world.

"I... okay." Twilight went quiet. His breathing slowed as he finally dozed off.

It was several hours later when his breathing stopped altogether.

Time sighed into the air, darkness pressing at the edges of his own vision.

"Rest well, pup," he murmured, and let his head slump forward as he slipped away.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Marin need not speak. They are gone, the world will speak for them."

If you were to ask what Marin was known for, it would be her voice. Everyone knew her by her lovely voice. Her songs she always sang, soft and simple. They always asked her to sing. She found it to be a comforting act, words spilling from her mouth in a simple melody.

Yet now she couldn't even do that. Her very voice was gone as she shivered in the cold, her energy trickling away bit by bit. Was this how it ended? Alone and silent?

Perhaps not. With no music of her own, the world around her seemed gentle with its own. The breeze in the trees, the distant hoot of an owl. Had she ever listened to the noises of the forest in silence before? She wasn't sure, it was all getting foggy. But it was... nice, now. Nice, as her fingers lost feeling.

The wind in the leaves was her lullaby as she drifted off one final time.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Twilight shoots their arrow into Time's head.
> 
> Twilight runs out of arrows."

There was an irony in this, Twilight decided. 

Or maybe irony wasn't the right word. No, that may be too elegant. Irony held some implication of there being something somehow satisfying in this when there absolutely wasn't. Perhaps he should just say that it's screwy. Wrong, demented, and downright insane.

Still, seeing his final arrow buried into his ancestor's head held some form of nightmarish irony in some fashion, he thought. 

For one thing, wouldn't that erase him from existence? Or did it create some sort of nightmare offshoot timeline? Did he now have his own blood on his hands? He decided not to dwell on it. That was all he could do, really.

He turned away. He was out of arrows


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Warrior pins Twilight's arms to a tree before leaving their throwing knife between their eyes."

Warrior spun the knife in his fingers. It could be considered casually threatening, an action of someone with all the time in the world to go at his own leisurely pace. Really, he was stalling. This never got easier. It never would.

Twilight coughed, and Warriors resisted a wince. Really, the blade would be a mercy in the end. He turned to meet his fiery gaze. Still they burned, but not as strong. Not as he was weakening from the struggle. There wasn't anything for him to do with his arms pinned.

"Well?" He growled, teeth bared. "Get it over with. You'll have another kill to revel in."

Revel? He thought he reveled? It was ridiculous, all things considered, but the comment stung. It shouldn't. Nothing like that should hurt anymore. Still, it did. He shoved those feelings back with the rest, left to rot with whatever else remained of his humanity. He kept his face neutral, and shrugged. "If you wish."

He didn't mean to aim for the mark on his head. It just happened to land there. Like a sick sort of bullseye.

He turned away. All of it was numbers now. Just another notch on the list. He wiped away the sweat on his face. It was just sweat, he told himself.

He'd given up his emotions a long time ago.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Four's power grows... it rises to its peak in the hour of the blood moon..."

Mistakes were to be made, but what did it matter anymore?

All things considered, it didn't matter. None of what used to be did. The only way to get through any of this was to win. You did anything you could to win. Horrible things. Four had already done so. There was blood on his hands, both from direct and indirect action.

Still, one may say that he was taking this too far.

What was one more curse, he'd thought as he delved into dark tomes. One more weird magical anomaly surrounding him? Shrinking, a side case of magical identity disorder. He could handle something else if it meant survival. Those were his thoughts as he completed the ritual, sealing it with inky blackness.

But light force, this hurt like hell.

Supposedly, it would heal him of his injuries. But this was no fairy, no healing potion. His veins were on fire. He wheezed as he writhed in the grass, desperately gasping for enough air. It felt as though his soul was being torn to shreds inside his body, phantom claws shredding his very being. Unvoiced screams pounded in his head.

The light of the moon diminished slightly, no longer so red, and some repreive came. Not completely so, but the pain reduced from all consuming agony to a more tolerable ache. Groaning, he somehow moved himself into a kneeling position. Hands shaking, he carefully prodded his body. Sure enough, the wounds were gone.

He coughed into his hand, feeling something wet hit it. Sweat dribbled down his face. He pulled it away, and stared and the dark, oily black fluid staining his palm.

He was healed, but at a price. It was too late to contemplate if the price was worth it. What did it matter, anyway?


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Warriors orders Linkle to flee, and dies covering their escape!"

"I'm not leaving!" Linkle stamped a foot in frustration, fists clenched and eyes watering. "I am not leaving you!"

"Yes, you are." Warriors was leaning on against the rockface, one hand held to his side, his tunic stained a dark, murky color. "There's too many." He was matter of fact, like he always was. No nonsense on the battlefield, and no sugarcoating or cutting corners. "There's no getting both of us out of this alive, especially not when I've already been injured." He winced slightly as he straightened his posture. "Better for one of us to survive then both of us going down."

"No, no, no no no! There has to- there has to be another way! It can't-" Tears ran down her face as she shook her head. "It can't end like this! You- you can't-"

"Go. I'll cover you, and you'll live to fight another day." He pushed off the wall, drawing his sword in spite of the blood still seeping through his tunic.

"No, I can't, I won't-"

"Go, Linkle." He turned away, and she wouldn't see the glisten in his own eyes. "That's an order."


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tetra strikes down Wind as they try to flee."

"I'm not fighting you," Wind said, backing away.

"That's not a very pirate like thing to say," Tetra replied, dagger in hand. "Come now, is the Hero afraid?"

Wind closed his eyes. "I don't want to hurt you. I know this place isn't- that- I know things aren't how they used to be, and that they probably won't be again. But still, I have- I have some sense of honor and loyalty." He turned away. "I refuse to fight you, Tetra."

"...Fine. Go, then."

He did. He was halfway to the exit of the cavern when a gunshot rang out.

"I said it before, and I'll say it again," Tetra said to the settling dust. "You're far too nice for this sort of thing. It's... better." She stumbled over the word. It didn't matter, as no one was living near enough to hear. "Better that you don't live to become cruel... not like me."


End file.
